GETTING MARRIED Old title Choices to make!
by Mie779
Summary: COMPLETE.Follow ColleenAndrew on an exploratory picnic, where they find themselves on the brink of going to far in their prewedding relationship. Then follow the young couple on their wedding day, and night, where they will be together for the first time
1. Going to far

NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE (old Title: Choices to make) I have done some minor editing on this chapter :-)  
  
Summary: Follow Colleen and Andrew on an exploratory picnic, where they find themselves on the brink of going to far in their pre-wedding relationship. Then follow the young couple on their wedding day, and night, where they will find new ways of showing their love for one another.  
  
Disclaimer: As you all might be aware of, I don't own Dr. Quinn or any of the characters in the series. I just wanted to write out my own story line of the last episode in the series. I missed some more romance in it. Therefore you might find a scene or two that is also found in the last episode, as I have decided to build my story around the day before Colleen and Andrew gets married and their wedding day and night.  
  
Note: The wonderful thing about writing a fan fiction is that you can always change a few things here and there. In this story I have taken the liberty to have Matthew finished rebuilding his new homestead. I know it might be really quick if you look at the actual time line in the series, but I just needed this place in the story. (If you read the story you'll know what I mean:-)  
  
I'm sorry if the spelling and grammar is not perfect, English is my second language and it is not all misspelled words and wrong grammar that will be found by my computers spelling check. My most concern is to make sure I'm using the right words. (Please let me know if there are any words that I have used the wrong way, this is the only way I'll learn to use them right:- ) Thanks a million)  
  
Enough of me rambling on and on, now on with the story... Enjoy...  
  
GETTING MARRIED  
  
Chapter 1: Going to far  
  
Her mother's words still echoed in Colleen's head: "I want you to make choices in your life that will make you happy. And I will always love you and support you, no matter what choices that may be." Everything seemed so much brighter after she had talked with her mother last night, and now she was racing out to the Château to tell Andrew her decision.  
  
She had borrowed the wagon and told everybody that she will be gone for most of the afternoon. Michaela had easily guessed where and with whom Colleen was to spend her afternoon, therefore she had asked Colleen to invite Andrew for dinner when they got back.  
  
The Château came into view and soon she had the horse stopped. She jumped down and ran over to Andrews's office. Halfway there she almost toppled over an elderly lady, Colleen made a hastily apology and continued her way, she didn't want to loose another minute.  
  
Colleen barely knocked on the door, and opened it quickly, but she soon stopped her tracks because she not only found Andrew in there but also Preston was in the room. He had just told Andrew about his decision to sell the hotel. He stopped talking when Colleen came in.  
  
-"Oh I'm terrible sorry I didn't want to disturb anything, I'll just wait outside." Colleen stuttered and backed away. But Andrew was faster than she, and he came over to her and took her arm, then he said: "No please come in, Preston had just finished what he had to say." Andrew looked over at Preston, who gave a slight nod and then said: "Sure, I have finished what I had to say." Then Preston left the room and they where finally alone.  
  
-"I'm so happy to see you Colleen, you look so happy, what happened?" Andrew asked with a smile and then he kissed her lips. The kiss spoke more than a million words, but Colleen still had something to say.  
  
-"I'm just so happy because I had a talk with ma last night." Colleen said and then she told her love everything about what she had talked to Michaela about. With every word she said Andrew's smile became wider and wider.  
  
When she had finished he took her face in his hands and looked her into her eyes for a long time, then he said: "That means we can get married, I mean if you still want to get married that is?" Colleen just nodded her head and whispered a small "yes". Then she took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles on each hand, and then she kissed him, sending all her love to him. She was so overly happy that she could hardly find any words for it. But they just stood there for some time and letting their lips do the talking.  
  
It took quite a while before they parted and Colleen suddenly remembered her plan for the day. So she looked up at him and said: "Andrew, I thought that we might go for a picnic to celebrate this, that will also give us some time to talk and just be by ourselves." Colleen waited for Andrew to speak, he sent her a big smile and told how much he liked that idea and that he in-fact was rather hungry by now.  
  
When they came out to the wagon Andrew looked in the back, and noticed that there was something missing. With a mischievous smile he turned to Colleen.  
  
-"Sweet Colleen I think you have forgotten something very important, for our picnic." Andrew told her and gave her a small peck on the cheek.  
  
-"What's that?" Colleen asked, and looked rather puzzled at her fiancé. (Oh how she loved the sound of that: "Her finance").  
  
-"There seem to be missing a very important item for our picnic, I would think that one would bring a picnic basket for a picnic. Or maybe you thought that we didn't need food?" Andrew said and winked at her. He couldn't help but laugh a little by the expression that came on her face, which was pure embarrassment and despair. Now their picnic wouldn't be a really picnic, how could she have been so foolish to forget such an important thing.  
  
-"Oh Andrew I'm really, really sorry about that, I might have rushed out the door a bit to fast. I'm so sorry, it won't really be a picnic after all." Colleen exclaimed in a panicked voice, while she twisted her hands.  
  
Andrew just smiled at her, and took her hands in his, brought them to his lips and whispered: "Don't think to much about it, I can understand that you wanted to get here as fast as you could. I think I can make a deal with the chef here at the Château, I'll be right back." Andrew said with a comforting voice, and then he kissed her briefly and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Colleen was still a little shocked by the fact that she had completely forgotten about bringing food, but still she could not help smiling by it all. It didn't take Andrew long to be back, with a filled picnic basket, and then they where ready to go on their way.  
  
As they drove away they talked about where they wanted to go for their picnic, and they decided that they would go out to the small waterfall.  
  
They where both excited about the next day and naturally they talked about it, how they thought it was going to be. Their conversation went smooth and Colleen talked about her fears of how her mother would be tomorrow, all fussed about her so nothing would go wrong, wanting everything to be just perfect. Colleen was sure that Michaela would do all the exact same things that her mother did when Michaela got married to Sully.  
  
To this Andrew replied: "She just doing what every mother would do when her daughter is getting married, they all act the same I guess. Well I even bet that you'll be all fussed and worked up at you daughter's wedding, you just wait and see."  
  
Colleen couldn't help smiling a bit at the thought of her and Andrew's future children. She looked up at Andrew, and she took his hand in hers and gently kissed it: "I guess your right". She let their hands drop in her lap, and lightly stroked his palm with her fingers, her mind going to the events of tomorrow. Suddenly she remembered what she had promised Michaela.  
  
-"Andrew. I promised Ma that I would ask you if you would come out for dinner tonight, after we get home from our picnic. So would you come for dinner tonight?" Colleen asked and gently squeezed his hand.  
  
-"Of cause I would love that, it would give us all some time to talk about tomorrow." Andrew said and pulled the wagon to a stop. They had arrived at the waterfall, so Andrew jumped down from the wagon and went over to help Colleen down. When her feet touched the ground she send him a smile saying thank you, then she leant up and kissed him.  
  
After a while Andrew broke of the kiss and with a smile said: "A much as I like this I'm still feeling slightly hungry. What about you, are you ready to eat?" Colleen nodded her head, but stole one last kiss from her love before she went to get a blanket from the back of the wagon.  
  
Andrew couldn't help smiling at how happy Colleen seemed to be and how eager she was in showing him just how much she loved him. He could hardly wait for tomorrow, when they finally would become husband and wife in every sense of the words.  
  
Andrew went to retrieve the large picnic basket and walked over to Colleen who by now had the blanket spread out under a large oak tree. They both settled down and began to eat, all the while still talking about tomorrow.  
  
When they had finished eating the cold fried chicken and salad, Andrew found some strawberries and put them down on the blanket.  
  
-"And now time for dessert, some nice sweet strawberries for my sweetheart." Whispered Andrew and picked up the biggest strawberry he could find and offered it to her.  
  
When Colleen tried to reach for it he teasingly pulled it away and shock his head. She looked at him puzzled, but when she saw the glint in his eyes she shyly looked down. Andrew moved closer to her, and when she looked up again he offered her the strawberry once more, this time bringing it to her lips so she could not mistake his intentions.  
  
Nervously she opened her mouth and bit the strawberry in half, some of the juice spilled down her chin but before she could wipe it away Andrew had wiped it away with his finger. Then he licked his finger clean and ate the rest of the strawberry, never letting his eyes leave Colleen.  
  
Her mind was racing fast, unexplored feelings seemed to occupy every nerve ending of her body and she was afraid to move or speak, in fear of breaking the wonderful spell she had fallen under. Colleen looked up and saw Andrew's loving eyes looking at her, and she felt a slight blush creep up her face. But she felt nothing but love for the man before her, and she knew she could trust him, so she gently picked out another strawberry and with lightly shaking hands she offered it to Andrew.  
  
Andrew locked his eyes with hers as he leant in and took a bite and was mesmerised by her shy eyes that looked at him with so much love. Pride and joy filled every part of his body, at the thought of her becoming his wife tomorrow; it seemed so far away and yet it was so near.  
  
They continued feeding strawberries to one another until all the berries had been eaten. There was a thick stream of emotions going through them, both trying to read the other ones mind and trying to find out was going on inside them.  
  
Andrew leaned over and gave Colleen a long and loving kiss, showing her how much he loved her, he tasted the sweet strawberries in her mouth. The kiss went on forever, or so it felt like. When they parted they both whispered in unison: "I love you."  
  
They both smiled and where just content in being together like this, but Colleen was a bit unsure what to do next and looking around she saw the creek jus near by, with the small waterfall.  
  
-"I need to stretch my legs, care to join me for a walk?" She asked looking timidly at Andrew, not sure if he would be disappointed that she would break the magic spell they both had felt. But she just needed to clear her head a bit; she had started to feel slightly uneasy about what happened between them when they had fed each other the strawberries. Colleen was not sure what had happened and she had felt on uncertain ground, this was all new, and therefore she need the distraction.  
  
Andrew sensed Colleen's uneasiness and said that a walk would be lovely; he too had felt the new stirring feelings that had started between them and knew that Colleen might need some time to get used to being so intimate. Not that he was any thing near being an expert in these kinds of things, but he wished for her to get used to it and so did he.  
  
They walked down to the stream holding each other's hands, enjoying the beautiful sight around them. When they came down to the stream Colleen wanted to go paddling in the stream and she sat down and pulled her shoes and stockings of. She bid Andrew to follow her, but first he didn't want to, but she kept insisting that the water really wasn't that cold. Then at last he gave in and took his shoes and socks of as well, and walked over to Colleen, who had already gotten into the low stream.  
  
-"See, told ya, the water is really nice." Colleen exclaimed in delight when she saw Andrew came out to her. She couldn't help laughing a bit; he looked like he had never really gone paddling in a stream before.  
  
-"Well the water is sure not as cold at it looks like." Andrew smiled, and stopped in front of her, taking her hand, and kissed her lightly on her forehead. He couldn't help smiling at her little sometimes-childish adventures, but it only made him love her more, if that was possible.  
  
They walked hand in hand down the stream, just enjoying the scenery and each other. Suddenly Colleen felt her feet slip beneath her and she made a startled shriek holding on to Andrew for dear life, but it helped little and soon she found herself sitting at the bottom of the stream. Andrew couldn't help laughing she just looked so funny and cute sitting in the water looking so wet. Colleen looked at him a bit furiously at first, but then she too burst out laughing.  
  
-"So you think being wet is funny do you, my sweet Andrew." Colleen laughed, and then she let her hands scoop up water making it splash all over Andrew, who stopped laughing. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what she had done. Then he looked down at her trying to look stern and mad, but couldn't help smiling when he saw her beautiful face light up in a mischievous smile. So she wanted to play?  
  
-"Yes I find it very funny, specially when it is you being wet." Andrew said, and with that he bend down and began splashing water on Colleen. She cried out in surprise, then she tried to get up and away from him, she managed to get up and then she started running to dry land. But Andrew wasn't slow and followed her.  
  
He caught her just as she had stepped up on the dry land; he seized her around her waist, and twirled her around so she was facing him. Now her head was at the same level, as his and he could look her directly into her eyes. There where still a childish glint of playfulness in them, but as they stood, both trying to catch their breath, the air between them somehow changed.  
  
She looked so amazing, her cheeks where slightly pink and her hair was dripping wet. Andrew held his breath, he couldn't believe that this beautiful young woman would be his wife tomorrow, oh how he loved every part of her,  
  
Colleen brought her hand up to his face, and brushed his wet hair away from his eyes. Little droplet of water was running from his hair and down his nose, she couldn't resist bringing her mouth over and lightly kiss his nose.  
  
Andrew smiled at her and then held her close, leaning over and gave her a kiss. She brought her hands up around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Their mouths opened to one another, and unexpectedly Colleen felt Andrew's tong entering her mouth, she opened her mouth further, welcoming this new experience. Little bolts of electricity were racing up and down Colleen's spine. This was all new to them both; they had never kissed like this before. The kiss made everything around them disappear.  
  
Colleen's world began to swirl as Andrew still kissed her with so much passion that she had never experienced before. She felt her knees starting to buckle; she was not able to hold her self up any more. Suddenly she had the strangest feeling of flying, and before she knew it she was laying on the ground, still kissing Andrew.  
  
Colleen let her hands roam over his back and up into his hair, she only sensed that she was kissing her true love with so much passion that she felt like she was burning up from the inside. Their tongs making their own dance of love, as the heated passion continued to build up between them.  
  
Andrew's mind was clouding over with exhilaration, his hands running through her hair, bringing her sweet mouth closer to his. Then he let his hands caress down her shoulders and arms, then on their own accord they reached up and cupped the sides of her breast, his hands lightly touching her in a more intimate way than he had ever done before.  
  
At this point Colleen's mind was so absorbed in their kiss that she had hardly noticed his hand on her breast, before she felt his hand lightly caressing her now taut nipple through her shirt. Her mind split in two, one never wanted him to stop, the other begged him to stop before they went to far. It was the later thought that won this battle, and she moved her hands to his shoulders and lightly pushed at him, trying to make him stop. She moved under him and suddenly she felt a new hardness against her thigh, this made her even more urgent in trying to stop him, this was going too far.  
  
-"Andrew... Please... Stop... We can't... please you have to... ANDREW!" Colleen cried against his mouth, which still kissed her in such a wonderful way, but this had to stop. At her last cry Andrew suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, with dread in his eyes he looked down at his hand on her breast.  
  
He looked her in the eyes and saw the fear and tears in her brown eyes. She moved slightly under him and he became aware of in which state he himself was in. What had he done, he thought, his mind panicking.  
  
Then he rose in high speed exclaiming: "I'm so sorry Colleen... we should... I should never... never had done that... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." His pleading turned into sobs when he sat himself down on a fallen tree nearby, he laid his head in his hands, fearing to even look at her. How she must hate him now, he should never have let it go so far. What would she be thinking of him now?  
  
Colleen slowly sat up, trying to compose herself and then she turned to look where Andrew had gone. When she saw him sitting on the tree log nearby his head in his hands still murmuring a long line of "I'm sorry", her heart went out to him. She could only imagine how he felt right now.  
  
Her mind was still clouded with emotions from the kiss and she knew that they had been on the edge of going to far, to a place where they had not been, and had not talked about. They both had the knowledge as a doctor and future doctor, but they had not shared much about how they felt about the intimacy between a husband and wife.  
  
Colleen had walked over to Andrew and sat quietly beside him, not really sure how to break the awkward silence that had come between them. But she somehow sensed that Andrew was so shocked about what he had done that he didn't have the mind to start.  
  
-"Andrew, please look at me. I think we need to talk about this." Colleen stated timidly and lightly touched his arm. Andrew jumped slightly at her touch but then he turned his head and with sorrow filled eyes he managed to look at her face.  
  
-"I'm so sorry about what happened, I don't know what made me do that... I'm truly sorry about it all, I don't know what you must be thinking of me right now. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Andrew apologized with pain in his eyes, he drew a shaking hand trough his still wet hair.  
  
-"I do forgive you, I'm also to blame for this, I also got a bit carried away you know, I really didn't want you to stop, but I know that we would both regret if we would have let it go further." Colleen said and couldn't help blushing a bit at the thought of what would have happened. But she continued: "I don't want you to fell sorry about it, as I said I was also getting carried away and in one way or another we'll get to that part tomorrow... If you know what I mean...?" She looked shyly up in Andrews handsome face, when she saw his lopsided smile she hastily looked down, not sure if she had said too much.  
  
Andrew was not sure if he had heard her right, he could see that she was a bit unsure if what she had said would offend him. But on the contrary he felt really proud that she was so open about everything. He too had thought about their wedding night the next day, it was something that he anticipated with a little uncertainty. As a doctor he of cause knew all the technical terms but as far as the feelings behind and how to make it a pleasure for both of them, he was at a total loss.  
  
-"I think I do, my sweet Colleen." Andrew said with big smile and gave her small kiss before he continued to tell her everything he felt about the forthcoming night of their wedding. He told her his concern about how he wanted it to be just right, and not being sure about everything that was to happen on their wedding night, even though he was a doctor and knew all the technical terms.  
  
As he talked he took Colleen's hands in his, and now and then averted his eyes from her when he felt a slight blush creep up his face. Colleen encouraged him without really knowing it when she all the time held his hand and lightly stroking his palm with her fingers.  
  
When Andrew stopped talking Colleen drew in a shaking breath, she wanted to tell Andrew how she felt but was not sure how to begin, but then she decided to give it a go: "Andrew, I have also thought about tomorrow night and I must say that I too feel a bit unsure of everything. I mean, I know that I love you, and you love me, there is no doubt in my mind about that. I just get a little scared that I won't be able to... well you know... that I will not know what to do and how to make it perfect."  
  
-"I don't think it has to be perfect, I guess we'll try to find our own way, and I promise you that we'll take it ever so slowly." Andrew said and lifted her head with his free hand, making her look into his eyes. Then he brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed each of her knuckles. Colleen felt a shiver run down her spine, feeling all the love he had for her. They both leaned in for another kiss, which lasted for quite some time, but they both were well aware of not to let it go to far.  
  
Suddenly Colleen shuddered slightly, not from the passionate kiss but from the gust of cold wind sweeping by. She reluctantly pulled away and suggested that they went home before any of them caught pneumonia or worse. Andrew agreed, he didn't wish for any of them to be sick tomorrow. They hurried to get their things and then wrapped themselves in the two blankets they had brought.  
  
As they sat in the wagon on their way home they continued to talk about the following day, they both agreed that having their little talk was good. Now they both knew how the other part was felling about everything.  
  
When they came home to the homestead, they saw Sully walking out of the barn. Andrew pulled the horse to a stop and greeted him, and then he jumped down and turned to help Colleen down as well. But it was not so easy when you're wrapped up in a blanket and trying to get down without getting your feet all tangled up in you dress.  
  
Colleen almost slipped but Andrew was quick and caught her before she landed on the ground and he scooped her up in his arms, holding her closer than were needed. But Colleen didn't complain she liked being close to her love, nevertheless was she well aware of Sully who by now had walked over to them.  
  
-"Nice landing technique you got Colleen." Grinned Sully, then he saw their still damp clothes and suggested that they both went inside to warm up and then he would take care of the horse. Colleen couldn't help blushing a bit, but then she said: "Thanks Pa, we'll do that."  
  
They walked into the house, and were greeted by Michaela who was in the kitchen preparing the dinner. When she saw their wet clothes she started to fuss about them risking getting sick, soon she had them both in dry clothes. Andrew had borrowed some from Sully, it didn't quite fit him as he was not as big as Sully, but it would do until his clothes were dry.  
  
When Colleen walked down the stairs saw that Andrew was sitting in the living room with Brian and Katie. She couldn't help smiling a bit when she saw his outfit. He was wearing a pair of Sully's old trousers (one of the few "normal" trousers Sully owned since he normally wore buckskins) and then he had borrowed a blue striped shirt that looked like it was at least a couple of numbers too big. She was not quite used to seeing her Andrew in such clothes, since he always wore formal tight suits, but she decided that she also liked him in these kinds of clothes.  
  
Colleen walked up to him, his back was slightly turned away from her, and so he never saw her coming. She put her hands over his eyes and whispered in his ears: "Hello stranger, never seen a Boston doctor in such fine clothes."  
  
Luckily Brian was occupied in a childish babble conversation with Katie so he never heard Colleen's words. Andrew was grateful of that and he turned to Colleen and saw her mischievous grin on her lips.  
  
-"You are crazy woman, but I love you." Andrew whispered back and gave her a small teasing peck on her mouth.  
  
-"I'm crazy about you." Colleen said and leaned in for another kiss, but just then Brian decided to look up from his conversation with Katie. When he saw them kissing he let out a small cough, letting them know that they where not the only one in the room.  
  
They hastily pulled apart and both flustered a bit, but neither had a chance in saying something because at that moment Sully walked into the house, followed by Matthew. Matthew had come from his newly rebuild homestead to join them for dinner. This might be the last time for a long time that the whole family would be together.  
  
Matthew came over and greeted Andrew and Colleen, asking them if they had a nice day. When he saw Andrew in one of Sully's shirts he asked: "What happened to your clothes Andrew?"  
  
Andrew told Matthew that they had had a wonderful picnic and ended with: ".... Well we sort of got a little wet since your sister decided to go paddling in a stream." Andrew said and winked at Colleen, who blushed a bit, she didn't want everything revealed to her entire family. But Matthew didn't seem to have noticed her being uncomfortable talking about their day.  
  
Just then Michaela announced that dinner was ready. They all came to the table and sat down. The meal was joyous and the talk naturally went to the forthcoming wedding the next day. There where still a few minor details that need to be settled. So the talk went smooth and lively around the table and everybody was really exited about the wedding.  
  
But no one could be more exited that Andrew and Colleen, they where both fully aware of one another. As the dinner turned into dessert their hands had met under the table, and their fingers made a slow caressing dance of love.  
  
Colleen's mind was drifting away, her mind was on the sensational felling Andrews hand was giving her, and she couldn't stop herself from remembering that very hand on her breast. The mere thought of that made her face turn hot and she failed to notice that her Ma had asked her a question.  
  
-"Colleen, are you listening at all to what I'm saying?" Michaela asked in puzzlement, she had seen her daughter being deep in thoughts but she didn't think that she had been so far away that she had not heard her question.  
  
-"Oh, what? I'm sorry, no I didn't hear. I guess my mind drifted of a bit, sorry. What did you ask?" Stuttered Colleen and looked at her ma. Michaela sighed a bit but then she said: "I was just asking you if you and Andrew had talked about where you would like to go for you honeymoon? Or where you might want to spend the last week you're here in Colorado Springs?"  
  
-"Err, our honeymoon... I don't know... I don't think we have talked about that." Colleen stammered. The thought of them on a honeymoon made her face all red, which didn't fail to be seen by her entire family, who all chuckled good naturally. Andrew tried silently to comfort her with a gentle squeeze of her hand.  
  
-"Well then, I just ask because we have a suggestion for you. As you know Matthew have just finished his new homestead and he suggested earlier today, that you could stay there if you didn't have anything else planned. I talked to Grace and she said that she would be happy to bring out food to you so you don't need to think about that. I mean then you'll have a place to stay for yourselves until you go to Philadelphia in a week." Michaela explained Colleen and Andrew.  
  
When Michaela had stopped talking it took Colleen awhile to answer her, not really knowing what to say, so she turned and looked at her future husband to see what he thought. Andrew gave her a smile and nodded his head in approval, and then Colleen turned to her mother and said: "We would like that very much, thank you Matthew that really means a lot to me... to us."  
  
She gave Matthew a huge smile, which he returned and nodded his head and gave her, a small wink saying: "Not a problem dear sister." Matthew knew that it would mean a lot to the newly wed if they had a place for themselves with no intruding of the family. He didn't mind staying with Dr. Mike and Sully for a week.  
  
The rest of the evening went by with a lot of chattering about the wedding, and Andrew and Brian had played checkers a couple of times. Andrew had lost both games; his mind was on something else as his eyes always seemed to drift to a certain young woman sitting at the dinner table talking with her mother. He couldn't get his eyes off of her, she looked so beautiful and he couldn't really comprehend that they where in fact getting married tomorrow.  
  
When it was time for Katie to go to bed Colleen said that she would like to help her ma in putting the young toddler to bed. They got upstairs and when Katie was put in her crib Colleen bend over her, saying goodnight to her sweet baby sister.  
  
Michaela stood there looking at her two daughters, her heart filled with so much pride. She was truly happy that her eldest daughter was getting married tomorrow, she only hoped that they where ready for everything that marriage would bring them.  
  
-"Ah, Colleen I was wondering if there is anything you like to ask me before tomorrow. You know some last minute motherly advice." Michaela asked her daughter as Colleen had rose from the crib and walked towards the door.  
  
-"No ma I don't think so, I mean Andrew and I talked a bit out at the creek after we... Well I mean I don't think that I need to ask you something. Though I'm a bit nervous but I guess that's normal." Colleen fluttered a bit; she didn't intend to refer to her and Andrew's brief encounter out at the creek, so she had hastily tried to change the subject. But the flutter had not gone unnoticed by her mother.  
  
-"What you mean, what happened out at the creek? I know you went paddling, but is there more to it than that?" Michaela asked her daughter and put at hand on her arm, trying to look into her eyes. But Colleen hastily avoided looking into her mother's eyes.  
  
-"Well nothing really happened ma, we just had a talk about everything that will happen tomorrow... you know the wedding and the party afterwards and... and... you know our first night together as husband and wife." Stuttered Colleen, still avoiding her mother's intense stare, she felt her face heat up in a huge blush.  
  
-"Oh Colleen there is nothing to be ashamed of that, it is perfectly natural. Besides, I'm really glad that you two had a talk about it; I doubt that it is all young people who have the courage to talk about it." Michaela exclaimed hugging her daughter, but she still sensed some tension in Colleen and when she looked at her she could still see some untold things in her eyes.  
  
Michaela debated with herself, was it something that she needed to know or was it something that only where to be known between Andrew and Colleen. For a long time she looked into her daughter's face and she could she that the young woman clearly wanted to speak but did not know how to start.  
  
-"Colleen, dear, what's on you mind, you seem to be thinking about something? Do you wish to share it with me, if not I'll understand." Michaela said quietly, not wanting to pick up a fight with her daughter the night before her wedding.  
  
Colleen's mind was swirling, she loved her ma so much but she was not sure if she would understand or even approve, but nevertheless she wanted to share her thoughts with someone, and her ma was perhaps the only one who would understand. So she took in a short breath and then she told her ma everything that had happened out at the creek, while she was talking she was looking down on the floor.  
  
When Colleen had stopped talking, Michaela took a moment to comprehend what her daughter had told, then she said: "Dear Colleen, I can only imagine how you both felt, but I'm really proud of you two, I think you handled the situation very well. It couldn't have been easy when you both love each other so much. I'm really glad that you where able to talk about it, it is very important that you're able to talk to each other about how you feel about being together intimately." Michaela had put an arm around her daughter and now she gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
The two women stood for a while, both realizing that this would be the last night they would be together for a long time. But Michaela knew in her heart that Colleen would be happy together with Andrew, and she wished the very best for the couple. This she told Colleen when they walked downstairs, Colleen smiled her thanks to her mother.  
  
When they reached the living room Andrew rose from his seat and went to Colleen. -"I think I need to head home, so I can get a good nights sleep, or at least try to." Andrew said and took her hand, then he continued: "Brian had let me borrow his horse Taffy, since I don't have a horse with me."  
  
-"Yes. I'll just run out and get her ready then you can say goodbye." Brian said and hurried out to the barn.  
  
Andrew bid farewell to his future mother- and father-in-law then he walked out on the porch with Colleen. They didn't need to talk that much and soon they where in a warm embrace, kissing each other. Colleen put her hands around Andrew's neck pulling him close. Andrew held her close and let his tong slowly enter her moth, he knew that they both where aware of what had happened in the afternoon, but they where also in need to show how much they loved each other.  
  
Colleen let her hands slide down in front of Andrew's shirt; she felt his body heat under the soft material. Absentminded she had let her hands glide up to his collar, her fingers sliding under his shirt, feeling his heated skin under her fingers. She was so lost in the feelings that Andrew caused inside her with his mouth that she never really knew what she was doing.  
  
But Andrew was now well aware of what she was doing to him, her tentative fingers was sending sparks of heat trough his body, and somewhere back in his mind he knew he had to back away. It took all his willpower to withdraw from his fiancé; he placed a calming hand over her seeking hands. Suddenly Colleen realized what she had been doing, she took a deep breath and was afraid to look into his eyes.  
  
-"I love you." Andrew whispered and put a finger under Colleen's chin making her look into his eyes. Colleen closed her eyes, she felt a bit ashamed of what she had done, but Andrew implored her to open her eyes. When she did, she could see only love in his eyes and she could only whisper back: "I love you too."  
  
They stood for a while like that until they where interrupted by Brian walking up the porch, he had pulled Taffy out so she was ready for Andrew. He was not sure if he should disturb them, but as they heard him walk up the steps they parted, but Andrew reached for her hand and locked his fingers through hers.  
  
-"Hey Andrew you forgot to change you clothes." Brian remarked when he passed them and walked into the house.  
  
-"Oh my, I have totally forgot that I'm still in Sully's clothes." Andrew exclaimed and looked down himself, and then he looked up at the now smiling Colleen.  
  
-"Well I'll tell you what, I kinda gotten used to you being dressed like that, and I must say that I like it too." Colleen said smiling shyly and placed her hand just above his heart, lightly caressing the soft material of the shirt. Andrew took her hand in his and with at twinkle in his eyes he gave it a light kiss.  
  
-"Don't go around getting too used to it my love." Andrew whispered whit a chuckle. He must admit that the clothes felt rather comfortable but he couldn't forget his Boston upbringing and he knew that soon he'd be living in Philadelphia. Still holding her hand he turned to the door and walked in.  
  
It didn't take him long to chance into his own clothes and when he came downstairs again, Colleen couldn't help smiling a bit at the thought of their talk out at the porch.  
  
Andrew bid the rest of the family farewell again, and while Colleen walked out the door with him she couldn't resist whispering: "I must say you also look dashing in this outfit." Andrew couldn't help to giggle a little and he put his arm around her and walked outside with her.  
  
The night sky was filled with a million starts. Andrew lead Colleen down the steps, when he reached the ground he turned to Colleen, who had stopped on the last step and was now in eye level with him. They put their arms around one another. They where just standing there enjoying one another.  
  
-"I can hardly believe we are getting married tomorrow." Colleen said looking at Andrew. -"Me neither." Andrew answered looking at his beloved Colleen. They both smiled and Colleen let out small laugh and looked out into the darkness. Then she turned and looked at him with a slight uncertainty.  
  
-"Colleen are you absolutely sure about this?" Andrew asked and looked a bit concerned. -"Of cause, aren't you?" Colleen said sincerely and gave him at reassuring smile.  
  
Andrew looked up at the star filled sky, then he smiled at her and told her: "It was the saddest day of my life when we decided to postpone the wedding and the happiest when we changed our minds."  
  
Andrew reached up and lightly touched her chin, in unison they leaned in and kissed. As they embraced Colleen let a hand caress his neck. They both where so caught up in the kiss that they hardly noticed Taffy being spooked by something and ran way. But Colleen faintly heard the noise and broke away slightly  
  
-"Andrew!" Colleen whispered her mouth still close to Andrew's mouth, then she pulls away lightly and continued: "your horse is walking of" -"What?!" Andrew asked in puzzlement not aware of anything around him but her beautiful eyes looking at him with so much love.  
  
Colleen caressed his chin, she too was lost in his eyes and decided that the horse was not important anymore: "Nothing". She closed in on the short space between them and claimed his lips with hers. The kiss soon became very passionate and they where both so lost in the other, their hearts beating in unison.  
  
Andrew felt the heating passion burning inside him and he knew that they had to stop soon, but this was all so new and thrilling. After awhile he gently broke of their kiss, both of them let out a small sigh of disappointment.  
  
-"Hey, beautiful, I think I better get back home, it's getting rather late and I wouldn't want to oversleep tomorrow. Can't be late you know, have to be at the church tomorrow." Andrew smiled.  
  
-"Hmm, guess you're right. We better get a good nights sleep, but I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep at all. I'm much too excited about tomorrow." Colleen said with a sigh and gave Andrew a gentle kiss.  
  
-"I know what you mean, I can't wait either."  
  
They parted with a hug and a last goodnight kiss. Then Andrew walked of to find Taffy, who had not run that far away. On his way back to the Château his mind was whirling with thoughts about what had happened this day. Everything seemed so unreal and his mind was turning towards the next day. The wedding seemed so far away but yet it would only be some twelve hours before he and Colleen would be married. Oh how he looked forward to that.  
  
Colleen had walked into the house and found that most of her family had already turned in for the night. But Michaela was still downstairs turning off the lamps and banking the fires. When she saw her daughter come in with a big smile on her lips.  
  
-"You look happy." Michaela stated and walked over to Colleen and gave her a hug.  
  
-"Hmm, I'm very happy, I can't believe that I'll be married tomorrow, I'm so excited." Colleen exclaimed and gave her mother a big smile.  
  
The two women walked together up the stairs, and when Colleen was alone in her room she absentmindedly got ready for bed. Her mind was twirling with many thoughts about the next day, the wedding and everything that was going to happened afterwards.  
  
When she lay in her bed she thought about the fact that this would be the last time that she would sleep alone. The thought of this made her heart flutter, her mind drifted back to the occurrence at their picnic. She could feel her body respond with warm feelings at the thought of their passionate encounter. Even though her body and mind was filled up with warm fluttery feelings Colleen soon found herself drifting into a dream filled sleep. Dreams of her future with Andrew...  
  
(To be continued)  
  
One last note: this is my second fan fic on this page so please make sure that you read "Halloween Romance" also. And please don't forget to REVIEW this story!!!!!!!!!!!! I would love to hear your opinion about this story, so PLEASE REVIEW NOW!!!!! The next chapter is going to be about their wedding and the much anticipated wedding night. So check back soon for updates. ( 


	2. The Wedding night

Note from author: Finally the story comes to an end. It took a bit longer than expected, but my computer crashed for a few weeks. Furthermore I bumped into a writer's block, so I just didn't have the inspiration to write. Sorry! But now it finished, and that is great. As you might notice I changed the title, I just didn't see the old title work with the story; it didn't make any sense at all. I still would love it, if you all made as many REVIEWS that you can. I would love to hear about what is good and what is not so good in my story. Only in that way can I improve my English writing skills. (Remember English is my second language:-) I do intend to write more stories in the future, and not only about the Dr. Quinn series, as I also have a great interest in J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I hope to be able to finish another story soon. SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW....................  
  
Read and enjoy.........  
  
GETTING MARRIED  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Wedding (-night)  
  
-"Oh Colleen you look so beautiful in that dress." Exclaimed Michaela after she had put the veil in Colleen's hair. Michaela looked at her oldest daughter with pride and joy, she wanted her daughter to be happy, and she knew that Colleen would be happy together with Andrew.  
  
Colleen looked at her mother and gave her a big smile, and then looked around the other women in the room, both Grace and Dorothy had helped the young bride getting ready for her wedding day.  
  
-"Thank you." This was all she could say before her eyes stated to fill with tears.  
  
The whole morning had been quite a blur to Colleen. When she had woken up the first thought that came to her was that she was going to be married today. Her thoughts had gone to Andrew and if he was up already and if he would be as nervous as she was right at that moment. But her mother who told her breakfast would be ready disturbed her peace and quiet. From then on everything was happening fast and no one had time to sit still. Michaela of cause had been so busy being the bride's mother, in every sense of the word. She had been all fussed and worked up about every little detail, from shoes to flowers and everything else. Even Sully had seemed a bit nervous and tens all morning.  
  
Colleen had not seen Andrew all morning, the plan was that he would get ready out at the Château and the drive to the church. Andrew had been just as nervous as Colleen, but when he had arrived at the church Mathew who had come early had comforted him and giving him some male support together with the reverend.  
  
Colleen was getting dressed in the clinic in town and the women had just put the final touch to Colleen's attire. And then there was a small knock on the door, and Sully peeked in to see if the ladies where ready.  
  
-"Hey, are everyone ready in here?" Asked Sully and walked into the room, when he saw Colleen in her mothers altered wedding dress he gave her a big smile: "Oh Colleen you look wonderful in that dress. Andrew is a lucky man." He chuckled slightly and gave her a light hug.  
  
Colleen gave him a big smile and said: "Thank you pa. We are all ready in here." Then the whole wedding party went to the church, Grace and Dorothy went inside and got ready for the wedding.  
  
When the wedding music started Brian lifted Katie up the steps and then placed her down taking her little hand helping her walk up the aisle. Katie was holding a small basket of rose petals, and while they walk up the aisle he helped her spread the petals on the floor. Behind them Michaela came walking up the aisle and when they reached the front Michaela smiled at Andrew giving him her approval.  
  
Then the music changed and every one turned their head waiting to see the bride. A smiling and nervous Colleen walked up the aisle, looking really pretty in her wedding dress. Andrew couldn't take his eyes of off her and he nervously straightened his jacket. Colleen's eyes were only on Andrew she didn't see the other people in the church, but only her true love standing there at the altar waiting for her. She saw his nervousness and she smiled a bit, trying to tell him that she is nervous too.  
  
When they reach the front Sully greeted Andrew with a slight nod also giving him his approval. Sully couldn't be happier for Colleen; he knew that they would be happy together. Then Andrew turned to the blind reverend and lightly touched his arm, guiding him to the right spot.  
  
Colleen turned to Sully and said: "I love you pa." Then she walked up to stand in front of Andrew, besides Michaela, her eyes never leaving Andrew. At this point Andrew sighs nervously and bites his lips and bringing his hand up to his mouth in a nervous gesture, his lips grazing his fingers. He sees all the love in Colleen's eyes and knows that this is true love and that they would be happy together.  
  
Then the Reverend speaks up: "Dearly bellowed we have come together today, in the present of God to witness and to bless the joining together of Colleen Cooper and Andrew Cook in holy matrimony." Andrew looks shortly down in the floor but then turns his eyes to his beautiful wife. Colleen too looks at her Andrew standing there before her, soon to become her husband. Neither of them hears much of what the reverend says after this they only have eyes for one another. But somehow they do remember to say, "I do" the right times.  
  
When the reverend declares them man and wife they kiss each other briefly and all their family and friends cheers at them. Everybody is happy for the young couple, and they smile their greetings when the newlyweds walk out of the church. Then they all follow the couple outside to the waiting party.  
  
---------------  
  
When the party was almost finished Andrew and Colleen was still dancing and so lost in one another that they didn't see what was going on around them. But at one point when the musicians where taking a short break Andrew stopped dancing and looked down at his wife. He could still marvel at the thought of Colleen finally being his wife.  
  
-"Hey, beautiful do you think it would be proper if we took our leave and went out to Matthew's homestead." Whispered Andrew in Colleen's ear and lightly kissed her temple. Colleen looked up at Andrew and blushed slightly and looked around them. The party was still filled with many of their friends and family, but she would also want to be alone with Andrew.  
  
-"Hmm. I would love that, I think. Let's go over to ma and pa and talk to them." Said Colleen and took his hand. They walked over to Michaela and Sully who was talking with Grace and Robert E, they where all delighted in the fact that Grace was finally pregnant. When they got over to the group Colleen was a little nervous and was not sure how to open the subject of them leaving.  
  
-"Hi Colleen. Isn't it a wonderful party, everyone seem to enjoy themselves." Said Grace and looked happily at the newlywed.  
  
-"Hmm, yes it is a wonderful party, thanks to all the delicious food you made. Thank you Grace." Answered Colleen and gave the café owner a hug. Then she turned to her mother and looked like she wanted to say something, but hesitated a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Grace, and she decided to ask Robert E to help her with something about the food leaving Colleen and Andrew to talk with Michaela and Sully.  
  
-"Ma? Do you think it would be okay if we left now? I mean... well I mean we are kinda tired and thought that... Well I mean we want to go..." Stuttered Colleen, she blushed and looked down in the ground, her effort to go on with this in a smooth manner had failed.  
  
Michaela couldn't help chuckling slightly at her nervous daughter, and she could feel Sully silently laugh along with her. They both knew that the newlyweds wanted to go out for themselves.  
  
-"My dear Colleen I don't think people would mind if you went out to the homestead now, it's getting late and I think people wouldn't think any of it if you left." Reassured Michaela, and gave her daughter a hug.  
  
In a short while Andrew and Colleen had gotten themselves ready to drive out to Matthew's homestead. The news that the newlyweds where about to take their leave had traveled throughout the party guests. So now everybody seemed to be assembled around the decorated wagon that would bring Andrew and Colleen out to their private honeymoon heaven. Everybody wanted to wish them good luck and well wishes for their new life together. As so it took some time before Colleen and Andrew finally could drive of.  
  
All their friends and family cheered and yelled well wishes for them, some even giving a seedy comment on the intimacy that they where about to share, this was of cause brought up by Hank who was standing next to Loren. They both sniggered at Hank's comment, but none took them any serious.  
  
On their drive out to the homestead they both seemed to be deep in thought about what lay ahead of them, and as so there where not said much.  
  
When they reached Matthew's homestead Andrew jumped down and then helped his bride down on the ground. He couldn't resist kissing her and gave her short but passionate kiss; Colleen almost lost her breath.  
  
-"I better take the horse into the barn for the night, be right back my love." Whispered Andrew with his mouth still close to hers, they shared another kiss before Andrew led the horse to the barn.  
  
Colleen stood waiting for him on the porch that Mathew and Sully had built on the front side of the small one storey homestead. When he finally came up to her she couldn't help nervously biting her lower lip. Andrew saw this and smiled encouraging, he could only imagine how nervous she was right now, just about as nervous as he was.  
  
Andrew coughed anxiously: "Shall we go in?" He withdrew a key from his inner pocket.  
  
-"Hmm, let's go inside." Answered Colleen and looked at Andrew when he unlocked the door and swung it open. But before she could say or do anything he caught her by surprise, when he suddenly picked her up in his arms and swung her around and walked over the threshold. Colleen let out a shriek and clasped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. Andrew found it much to difficult managing to hold his balance with a wiggling Colleen in his arms. But somehow he managed to walk over the threshold and put her feet gently down on the floor before they would fall.  
  
Colleen and Andrew couldn't help laughing at their less than graceful entrance and they held on to one another for support.  
  
-"Phew, that was not very smooth, was it?" Grinned Andrew uneasily, and tried to straighten his jacket and then looked at her again: "I'm sorry about that Colleen I didn't mean for it to be so clumsy, I'm sorry."  
  
-"Oh Andrew please don't think to much about it, I don't care how we manage to walk through a door, as long as we are together." Said a still giggling Colleen. Then she raised herself up slightly and gave her husband a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.  
  
When they finally parted they where both a little uneasy about what to do next and neither one of them wanted to bring up the subject that was on both their minds.  
  
Andrew looked around the cozy homestead, with a kitchen to the left and a sitting room to the right. In the back there where a hallway leading to three bedrooms, and he knew that one of them where prepared for them.  
  
-"Well, are you hungry or maybe we could make some tea or something?" Asked Andrew silently, not really sure how he could make this night enjoyable for both of them. He could see that Colleen was just as nervous as he.  
  
-"I'm not really hungry, but tea would be nice." Said Colleen and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
-"No, please let me, you go on into the sitting room."  
  
Andrew led Colleen into the sitting room and then walked to the kitchen. It didn't take him long to have the tea ready and he came back to Colleen. He was also bringing a bowl filled with ripe strawberries, and when Colleen saw this she couldn't help blushing a bit. She remembered vividly how they had shared strawberries on their picnic.  
  
-"I thought that you might like some strawberries, I made sure that Grace would bring some out for us." Explained Andrew and gave her a lopsided grin, he saw her blush and knew what she was thinking of.  
  
-"Well that sounds delicious." Whispered Colleen and raised to help Andrew arrange the tea and strawberries on a small table between two wing-backed chairs.  
  
Andrew found a quilted blanket and put it on the floor: "Now we can pretend to be on a picnic, only now it's indoor." He took her hand and led her to sit on the blanket so they could reach the tea and strawberries on the table. Then he quickly started a fire in the fireplace and before he sat down next to Colleen, he took of his suit jacket and laid it on the wing- backed chair.  
  
Colleen's head was spinning with thoughts, she knew what lay ahead of them but still she felt really unsure about the whole thing. She reached for the cup of tea and took a sip, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
Andrew took the cup out of her trembling hands in his and brought them to his lips, locking his eyes with hers and whispered: "I love you."  
  
Then he reached for bowl of strawberries and picked one out and presented it to her. Timidly she leaned forward taking the strawberry in her mouth and began chewing. Colleen then chose a strawberry and brought it to his mouth. As he took the strawberry in his mouth he lifted her chin with his finger, bringing her eyes to his. He saw all her love for him, and he gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
They took turns in feeding each other the strawberries, and like on their picnic, the air between them filled with electricity. At one point when Colleen brought a strawberry to his mouth he let one of her fingers slip into his mouth and lightly sucked on her finger. This made Colleen breath in deeply, and she felt her body surge with a new tantalizing feeling. Instinctively she leaned forward and brought her lips to give him a passionate kiss.  
  
The kiss went on forever, or so it felt like and when they parted they where both out of breathe. Andrew gave her a radiant smile, leaning his forehead on hers, still marveling at the thought of them being husband and wife.  
  
Then on their own accord they leaned in for another breathtaking kiss. Their hands had started an exploration of their own. Andrew's hands moved down her arms and then went to her back bringing her closer to his body, all the while caressing her back. Colleen had brought her hands around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. Her hands went down the front of his shirt; her hand caressing his chest through the soft material.  
  
On their own accord her hands began to fumble with the topmost button in his shirt. When she had half of the buttons undone she timidly caressed his chest and stomach. When Andrew felt this he broke away slightly and saw her blushed cheeks and lowered eyelids. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. This made her look up, and when she saw his love filled eyes she hastily looked down at her hands, which where still laying on his now bare chest. When Colleen realized what she was doing she hurriedly pulled her hands away, bending her head and whispered: "Oh, I'm sorry, I... I didn't... I..."  
  
Andrew couldn't help smiling at her apologies but made sure that she understood that this was perfectly okay: "Hey, Colleen don't be sorry, you shouldn't be sorry about this. We are married remember?"  
  
-"Hmm, I know... but it's just that... well I didn't think that... you know... I didn't think..." Stuttered Colleen, and looked down at the floor. She had not been aware of how far they, or she, had gone. It scared her somehow. She dared not to look at Andrew right then.  
  
-"What do you think Colleen? Please tell me, I need... I mean we need to be able to share stuff with one another." Implored Andrew and took her now trembling hands in his.  
  
It took awhile before Colleen had mustered enough courage to say what she had in mind: "Oh Andrew it's just that I don't want this to start in here... on the floor... I mean..." She looked shyly up at his handsome features and looked into his understanding eyes.  
  
"I understand what you mean Colleen. I guess we just got a little carried away. Why don't we go into the bedroom?"  
  
-"I'd like that...and if you don't mind I think I'll... would you mind terrible if I went in there first? I just want to... well I just need to... you know... get ready and... well prepare for bed." Her voice was still trembling and she feared that Andrew would only laugh at her request. But none of her fears came truth.  
  
Andrew leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then he rose up and helped her on her feet. Then he told her that he would just bank down the fires and he would be with her in a couple of minutes. He could see that this meant something to her, and he only wanted this night to be just right, so he gave her the time she needed.  
  
Colleen hurried down the small hallway in the back and found the main bedroom. Their trunks and bags had been brought out early this morning before the wedding. Colleen soon found the special item she had in mind. It was a new nightgown that she had gotten from Michaela a few days before. She quickly took of her clothes and unfolded the nightgown and pulled it over her head. Then she turned to the mirror and with dread she saw that the nightgown only went down to above her knees.  
  
When her Ma had given it to her, she had not noticed this, because she had been so fascinated by the beautiful neckline and the small pearl buttons down the front. Furthermore she had not had time to give it much thought because they where suddenly disturbed by Brian telling them that he and Sully had finished setting the table for dinner. Then the nightgown had been put in her trunk.  
  
And now as she stood there looking into the mirror she was not so sure if this was right. But she had no chance in debating more with herself as she head Andrew came walking down the hallway. She hastily found her hairbrush and tried to concentrate on pulling the hairpins out of her hair. Just then Andrew quietly opened the door and then he saw his beautiful wife standing in front of the mirror undoing her hair. For a short second he was mesmerized by the attractive angle standing before him. Her auburn hair cascading down her back.  
  
She was dressed in a creamy white nightgown, which was cut just above the knees. Andrew held his breath and tried to let the scenery before him sink in. She looked absolutely breathtaking in that dress, and he had a hard time controlling his heartbeat.  
  
When Colleen heard him at the door she turned around and said: "Oh Andrew I'm not even done yet, I still need to brush my hair." She looked perplexed, like she didn't know what to do.  
  
Andrew mad it simple for her: "Here let me finish brushing your hair. Come over here and sit on this chair." He had walked over to her and gently took her arm leading her to sit on the chair. When his hand had touched her bare arm he felt like little lighting bolts zooming through his every vein. She sat down and then she realized that she could see herself and Andrew in the mirror, shyly she looked down on the floor.  
  
Colleen had seen his warm eyes and she had felt hot sparks of fire running over her skin when he touched her. As Andrew began to gently brush her hair, she tried real hard to relax but she found it quite difficult every time she felt his tender hands running trough her hair. She shyly looked up and saw their reflection in the mirror; she could see how concentrated Andrew was. He was biting his lower lip nervously and he looked like he tried real hard concentrating. She smiled at this; it appeared that she was not the only one being nervous this night.  
  
-"There you are, you look real beautiful you know." Said Andrew and lightly kissed the top of her hair and caught her eyes in the mirror. Colleen smiled nervously and rose from the chair.  
  
They both stood there for a while, they didn't really know how to proceed. But Andrew found enough courage to take Colleen's hand and lead her to the bed. He felt her hand tremble and he knew that she was really nervous.  
  
Andrew threw the covers back and turned to look at his beautiful wife, who by now where more nervous than never. Colleen looked up at her husband and her heart filled with love and happiness at the thought of them being married. But she couldn't help worrying about how she could show Andrew what she felt about him right now. She wanted to show him how much she loved and trusted him.  
  
Colleen looked down the front of his shirt and she noticed that he hadn't bothered doing the buttons again. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of her hands caressing his chest. She had seen the love and something more in Andrew's eyes and she knew he had liked it. While taking a deep breath she placed her hand just above his heart, then she looked up at Andrew. What she saw in his eyes where pure love and something more, she didn't quite understand what it was but then again she knew she could trust him and she wanted him to know that she loved him.  
  
She began ever so slowly to caress his chest, letting her fingers play with the light hair covering his chest. Then her hands spread open the shirt and she explored this new and intriguing territory. Her hands brushed lightly over his nipple, at this Andrew drew in a sharp breath and tried to control him self.  
  
-"Oh, I'm sorry... am I hurting you...?" Startled Colleen and pulled her hands away.  
  
-"No you're not hurting me Colleen, it's just that I... well you know... what you are doing to me is really good. So please don't stop." Stuttered Andrew and took her hands, his hands where trembling but he could tell that Colleen had been put a little at ease by his word.  
  
Colleen nodded slightly and looked shyly into his beautiful eyes. Then her hands found the contours of his chest once more. This time letting them slide even further down and she undid the rest of the buttons. Andrew helped her taking of his shirt and then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Colleen's world swam away, leaving her on a cloud of exquisite feelings that by then possessed her whole body. She vaguely noticed being lifted up in Andrew's strong arms and placed in the center of the bed.  
  
They continued kissing each other fervently and exploring one another's bodies. Andrew's hand where sliding down her waist and he then caressed her midriff and let his hand rest just below her breast. He didn't know if Colleen was ready for him to touch her more intimate, and therefore he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Colleen felt his tension as her hands rested on his back, and she felt his muscles tends up, as if he were waiting for something. She just didn't knew what.  
  
They lay there for sometime, and finally Colleen brought up the nerve to ask: "Andrew, are you alright?" She lightly caressed his back, by now she had gotten used to feeling his hot skin against her hands.  
  
-"Yes I'm fine, I just... well it's just, you know..." Stuttered Andrew not really knowing what to tell her, but he swallowed hard and continued: "Well it's just I want to make sure that you're ready for this. I want you to tell me if there is anything that you don't like at all, then I'll stop."  
  
-"Okay..." Said Colleen quietly; she could tell that Andrew was nervous just as she was, but somehow deep inside of her she felt at ease about being together with Andrew like this. She just didn't know how to show him.  
  
Andrew captured her lips in a passionate kiss; Colleen clung to his back wanting to show him just how much she loved him. When they parted they where both out of breath and Andrew rested his head on her forehead just looking into her beautiful moist eyes.  
  
After a short while he began to kiss her lightly, on her lips, his eyes still locked with hers. Then he carefully let his hand slide up and finally touched her breast. At this Colleen shortly closed her eyes, trying to get used to Andrew's gentle hands on her. She brought her hands up in his hair, bringing his mouth closer to hers.  
  
-"I love you." Colleen whispered, before she claimed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Their bodies responded instinctively and Colleen felt Andrew's hands fumble with the tiny white buttons in her nightgown. He let out a frustrated groan and lifted his head so he could see what he was doing.  
  
Colleen felt her cheeks flush as she saw her husband begin to unbutton the nightgown with a very concentrated look in his eyes. She couldn't help letting her fingers run through his hair, she loved him with every part of her body. Andrew looked up shortly and when he saw her smiling features he gave her a small kiss and whispered: "Are you alright with this?"  
  
-"Yes, I'm just fine, please don't stop." Answered Colleen and lightly caressed his hand, which lay just above her breast. When Andrew just kept looking at her, marveling at the beauty that lay next to him, Colleen took a deep breath and began to unbutton the rest of the nightgown. Her cheeks flushed even more when she looked into his passion filled eyes. It both scared and thrilled her at the same time.  
  
Colleen sat up and removed the nightgown, feeling really exposed in only her underwear. Andrew couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful features. They both leaned in for another kiss; Colleen's hands went around his nape holding him close. Andrew lightly touched her now naked breast, delighting in the feel of her soft skin against his hands. Colleen gasped when his exquisite fingers found her sensitive nipple, hot sparks of fire ran through her entire body and she began to feel rather lightheaded by these newfound feelings.  
  
They where both caught up in their mutual feelings and explorations of one another, and they both felt at ease being together. For some time they where exploring one another's bodies, passion building up between them, a passion that was bringing them closer and closer together.  
  
Andrew began to stroke her stomach ever so slowly, and lightly caressed the edge of her underwear. This made Colleen shudder with unexpected feelings, there was a new yearning running through her and she breathed: "Oh Andrew..." She didn't know how or what to ask of him, this was all so new, but she knew that she needed something more.  
  
Andrew saw the need in her eyes, and while nervously biting his lower lip; he slid his hands under her underwear and touched her more intimate than he had ever done before.  
  
Colleen gasped for air when she felt his gentle fingers touch her between her legs. She felt slightly embarrassed by it, and she tried to keep her breathing calm but it was no use. His gentle stroking made breathing seem difficult, making her whole body burn with a completely new and powerful sensation, like there were fire running through every fiber of her body.  
  
Andrew looked at Colleen and saw all the emotions going through her, he marveled at the fact that he made her feel like that. He too felt a building passion, and he wanted to show her even more of his love for her. He was afraid that he'd scare her of, but just then he felt her nimble fingers glide along the edge of his trousers in a restless manner. She didn't quit knew how to let him know that she was ready for more. Just then their eyes meet in a long lingering gaze, and Andrew saw the new fire in her eyes.  
  
Very slowly he pulled away and stood up to remove his trousers, carefully avoiding looking at her, he too felt slightly embarrassed by being naked with her. When the trousers where of he quickly returned to the bed and sought out her mouth and gave her lingering kiss.  
  
Colleen was very much aware of the fact that Andrew was now fully naked beside her; she felt his hot skin against her own, all the way from her toes to her mouth kissing her love. As Andrew shifted slightly she suddenly became aware of a new hardness pressed against her thigh, this made her freeze for a moment. Not because she didn't knew what it was (she knew all there was to know about the male anatomy from studying her mothers medical books) but it was more the fact that it was the first time she actually felt it against her skin.  
  
Andrew sensed her hesitation and when he moved a bit more and she slightly caught her breath he instinctively knew what she thought of. He knew that what would come next would seem a bit scary, he too was scared by everything. Many thoughts passed through his mind in a short space of time, all the while looking at Colleen trying to read her face which where filled with a lot of emotions.  
  
-"Colleen, I love you. Just remember that... I don't want to hurt you... you know that... I only wish I could avoid hurting you... but you know, after the pain it gets a lot better..." Stammered Andrew in a low voice, he was trying to keep calm.  
  
Colleen looked at him with eyes filled with love and yet there seemed to be a slight hint of fear. She of cause knew about the pain, she expected it; she even talked with her mother about it. Somehow she sensed his uneasiness about this and hoped to respond to him in a way that would make them both at ease.  
  
-"Andrew I love you too. I know about the pain... don't worry about it... nothing you do would hurt me... I trust you..." Whispered Colleen and slowly she let her hand caress his lower back. Taking a deep breath she continued to explore with her hand and her hand traveled around and hesitantly she reached lower and touched his hardness. She bit her lower lip nervously not sure if she had gone too far.  
  
Andrew caught his breath when he felt her hand on him, with eyes filled with love and admiration he took in the beautiful features of his wife, he never thought or expected her to do what she did to him right at this moment. The sensations where almost too much to bear, and when he couldn't take it no more he let out a slow groan and removed her hands.  
  
With hands shaking with anticipation he slowly removed her last clothing then he cupped her face in his hands and looked her deeply in the eyes. He wanted to make sure she was ready for this. Colleen read the question in his eyes and could only nod her accept, afraid that her voice wouldn't be able to speak.  
  
As if their minds could read one another they moved together, and broke the last barrier between them, and finally became husband and wife in every sense of the words. Colleen only felt the pain shortly and after that she rode together with Andrew on waves of passion and love. Their bodies moved together in unison and brought them both to the final climax.  
  
Andrew collapsed on top of Colleen, and he carefully rolled them both over so they lay on their side, he let his hands slide soothingly up and down her back. They where both lost for words, so they just laid there letting the feelings overwhelm them.  
  
Colleen still felt her body tremble with newfound feelings and placed a shaking hand on Andrew's back, not wanting to break contact with her love. Andrew was in awe of what had just happened he had never thought it would feel so powerful and complete. He, as a doctor, had of cause read about the intimacy between a man and a woman, but never in his life had he realized it would be a feeling of completion, he felt whole. The love he felt for the woman laying in his arms only grew much stronger by every minute they lay together.  
  
Neither of them wished to break the silence it was as if they could read each other's minds. They where just content in being together, and feeling the love that surrounded them.  
  
After some time Andrew felt and urgent need to use the outhouse, and suddenly he felt rather embarrassed to let Colleen know why he suddenly would leave their safe heaven in the bed. But after some debating with himself he cleared his throat and said: "Ah Colleen I... well I need to... to go and use the... the outhouse... I'll be right back..." He briefly looked at her and when he saw Colleen nod slightly he bent down and kissed her lips and then rose from the bed. He took his trousers on and hurried out of the bedroom.  
  
Colleen couldn't help smiling a bit; she had seen his uneasiness and knew that it had been rather uncomfortable for him to say that. Consciously she pulled the sheet around her naked body. She suddenly felt rather alone and she hoped he would be back soon; she wanted to be near him all the time. These thought filled her mind and she wondered if this was how it was going to be for the rest of their lives, she rather liked that thought. She smiled to herself and didn't even notice Andrew entering the bedroom again. It was not until she felt the bed move, and she saw Andrew sitting on the edge looking at her.  
  
She smiled at him and reached out and touched his face and whispered: "Hey stranger, missed you. I love you." Andrew took her hand and kissed her knuckles while he kept looking into her eyes. Then he whispered: "I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her full on the lips. Colleen brought her hands around his nape and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened and Andrew moved to lie by her side, pulling the sheet away. But Colleen stopped him, putting her hands on his shoulder.  
  
-"I think you are a bit too overly dressed my love." Whispered Colleen and moved a hand down to his trousers. She saw Andrew blush for a short while but then he straightened up and removed his trousers. Then he slid down under the sheet and lay on the bed. Colleen curled up beside him laying her head on his chest. He moved his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
-"I love you Colleen, I love you so much that my heart hurts. I never thought it would be possible to love you more than I did before, but I do love you so much more after... well after what we did just before. I never want to leave your side, I want to be with you, loving you, always." Declared Andrew and ran his fingers gently through her hair. He hoped she understood his words, he was not sure he was able to talk straight right at that moment.  
  
But he didn't need to worry, as Colleen said: "I love you too, and I never want to leave you either. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever." She looked up and saw his love filled eyes, she couldn't help kissing him passionately, running her fingers through his hair. The kiss deepened and they where both out of breath when they finally parted.  
  
Colleen rested her head back on his chest, just wanting to lay there forever. They where both filled with deep passionate emotions, and they where in awe of the powerful feelings that had risen between them on this special night.  
  
They both drifted onto a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the future they would have together. A future filled with love and passion, that would bring them even closer together, and no matter what life would bring them they would always have each other.  
  
THE END  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW....................  
  
(... And don't forget to check back for more stories, because there will be other stories written by me, sooner or later:-) 


End file.
